


Kitchen witchin'

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: “Trick or treat?”“Huh?” Sara looked up from her magazine, a puzzled look on her face.“Trick or treat?” Sofia repeated, resting her hip against the break room table with her hands behind her back.





	Kitchen witchin'

“Trick or treat?” 

“Huh?” Sara looked up from her magazine, a puzzled look on her face. 

“Trick or treat?” Sofia repeated, resting her hip against the break room table with her hands behind her back.

Sara contemplated the question for a moment, her finger on the line she’d been reading. Trick or treat, really an easy question- from the perspective of someone who gave out candy to not have their house egged. Not so much an easy question when it came to a relationship. Still, she went with the obvious choice.

“Treat,” she said. 

Smiling, Sofia leaned in a little closer and dropped a couple of chocolates onto Sara’s magazine.

“Wise choice, Sidle,” she smirked and turned to leave. “Eight, my place. Don’t be late.”

Sara stared after her, mouth open, not sure what to think. Sofia definitely managed to keep her on her toes. She sighed, closed her magazine and peeled the wrapper off one of the chocolates before popping it into her mouth.

She really wasn’t much of a fan of Halloween. This town went crazy, zombies and vampires and other crazies, more crazies than usual. Regardless of what they were dressed as, they still managed to kill each other. It seemed that around Halloween, the methods and reasons got even more bizarre, made her wonder about what the human race had come to more than usual.

Usually she hid in her apartment with the blinds shut and a single lamp burning, reading a textbook about something entirely unrelated to forensics and death, just this once, because she couldn’t let the murder and despair creep into her apartment on this one night. 

This year, as she climbed into her car, checked the rearview mirror and backed out of her spot, was the first year she’d left her apartment for something not work related. Fairies crossed the road in front of her, giggling as one of them slipped, almost went sprawling in the middle of the street. Two goblins and a gorilla were dancing underneath the bright neon lights in front of one of the smaller side street casinos. 

Sofia’s place looked dark from down on the streets, the apartments above and below lit by Jack-o-Lanterns and orange candles. It looked almost cozy as Sara climbed the steps, rung the doorbell and waited for the door’s familiar buzzing. 

She reached Sofia’s apartment, trailing after a couple of kids moving from apartment to apartment for candy and knocked quietly after the kids had rounded a corner, their running footsteps echoing along the walls. 

“It’s open,” Sofia called, meeting Sara in the hallway. The brunette looked slightly apprehensive, not a fan of surprises because she liked control so much. She liked to know what was going to happen so she could prepare herself, get her set of reactions in order so she could respond the way she was supposed to, the perpetual fake smile when someone hurt her. 

Sofia stepped closer, cupped Sara’s face and smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Treat you said, right?” she whispered, taking Sara’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. It smelled sugary sweet, traces of alcohol wafting through the air. Tea lights on the counters reflected on the tiles and the appliances, an ocean of tiny lights throwing their warm glow around the room. Towels on the floor, the thick, fluffy ones that weren’t cheap. Green and blue and white, Sara ran her hand across one as Sofia guided her down.

They kissed, softly at first, then more ardently, lips touching and lingering, tongues dueling as they fell back onto the towels. Sofia on top, just kissing and touching, her fingers trailing along Sara’s cheek, down her neck. Her lips followed suit, kissing along her collar bone, licking the hollow of her throat, tasting Sara there, clean and salty and perfect. 

She started to unbutton Sara’s shirt, a slow teasing touch to the skin below before an expert flick of her fingers popped the button. Sara’s legs twined around her own, their bodies molding to each other, separated by layers of cotton and denim. 

Sara shrugged off her shirt, wiggled out of it and lifted Sofia’s shirt over her head. There was so much skin to explore, all that softness laid bare. They struggled with the buttons on their jeans, giggling as they helped each other strip. Sofia started kissing Sara again, along her shoulders, the soft skin on the inside of her elbow that made Sara shiver and moan oh so quietly. All those soft, hidden places that were neglected so often. She played with the clasp of Sara’s bra, cool fingers dancing along her spine before she pulled the bra off of her shoulders and dipped her head, sucking a nipple into her mouth. 

Sara’s soft cry was more than enough reward and she smiled, her tongue circling the rosy flesh before she sat back and looked into Sara’s eyes. 

“Now, as for your treat…” she started, got up and pulled off her own underwear, watching as Sara followed suit and shucked off her boy shorts. 

The blonde tiptoed across the cool tiles towards the fridge and pulled out a mixing bowl. Tiptoeing back to the soft warmth of the towels, she got down to her knees and scooted closer to Sara.

“I’m afraid it’ll be a bit messy… but you’re too good of a canvas not to paint on you,” she grinned.

Icing. Bright orange, like the neon lights on the strip. Even in the dim lightning it was bright, as if it was glowing on its own. 

“Sof…” Sara whispered, licking her lips, uncertainty briefly flickering in her eyes.

Out of her comfort zone once again, she needed reassurance, needed to know it was okay to lay back and just enjoy the way she had learned that it was okay to moan and cry out and come and see stars and find all the colors a little bit brighter afterwards. 

Sofia dipped her finger into the icing, smeared it along Sara’s collarbone and licked it off. It was cold, Sofia’s tongue oh so hot after and Sara shivered again. She reached out herself, boldly dipping two fingers into the sugary mass and drew a line down Sofia’s neck. It tasted good when she licked it off, sweet with a hint of alcohol and Sofia underneath. It was like dessert wine, a cacophony of tastes. They played with the icing, drawing circles around nipples, rays of bright orange sunshine along bellies and giggled because when they licked it off it left behind traces of orange where the food coloring stained their skin. 

Sara felt the heat pulsing between her legs, giggling at Sofia’s playfulness as she traced her left hand down Sara’s body. 

“Didn’t touch the icing with this one. Gonna touch something sweeter,” she whispered, nipping at Sara’s earlobe. 

Sara moaned, Sofia was so skilled at teasing, her touch just a bit too light as she trailed a finger up and down Sara’s thigh. She waited until Sara was wet and writhing, one hand in Sofia’s hair, the other one clenched into the towels, her eyes wide and frantic and pleading.

“Relax, my sweet.” Sofia kissed her, fingers moving up, stroking through Sara’s wet folds. The brunette bucked, sensitive and hot and ready and wanting. 

Fingers dancing around Sara’s clit, Sofia watched Sara’s face. In moments like these the carefully sculpted mask came off and she couldn’t hide her feelings because they were too raw and bubbled over before she could put a lid on them. She watched all the emotions dance in her eyes, liquid and bright and wet. Sara Sidle was most eloquent when she wasn’t talking at all.

“Sofia, please…” she moaned, lifting her hips to guide Sofia’s hand deeper. 

The blonde gave in, slipping a finger into Sara’s wet heat, kissing her throat so she could feel Sara’s moan. 

“I got you babe,” she said, let Sara move against her hand, slippery and wet and gorgeous. She added another finger, started moving. They danced together, their movements slow, then faster until Sofia could feel Sara clenching around her, shivers running down her body. 

Sofia touched and stroked and kissed and didn’t stop until Sara stopped shivering, until her body went slack. They collapsed into a sticky heap. Sweat and sugar keeping them glued together as they cooled down. 

“Happy Halloween,” Sofia murmured, wrapping her arms around Sara.

Sara smiled, leaned forward and kissed Sofia softly.

“Happy Halloween. Now… trick or treat?”


End file.
